Data storage/memory devices are one of many components of modern computers. Examples of data storage devices include hard disk drives (HDDs), which are electromechanical devices containing spinning discs and movable read/write heads, solid state drives (SSDs) with no moving parts, and hybrid drives, which combine features of HDDs and SSDs in one unit. Data storage/memory devices are also present in many additional devices, such as table computers, smart phones, and the like.
Data storage/memory devices may be subject to a wide variety of electrostatic discharge (ESD) events. Such ESD events can be particularly problematic to power status monitoring circuits and functions, which rely on stable power in order to properly operate. When stable power is not present, power on reset (POR) circuits prevents starting operation of the device prior to the provision of stable power. When power becomes unstable, POR circuits force stopping operation of the device. Accordingly, protection from ESD events is typically provided on such devices, as well as on other integrated circuits such as those that include POR circuitry.